Flavor of the Week
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Song fic. Emily's POV. Emily has a new boyfriend, and a dark secret. One team member, her best friend, must find out what it is before it's too late. He had too.
1. Chapter 1

**Flavor of the Week**

**a/n: Hi guys. This is my new story called Flavor of the Week. It's part of my character pov collection, which is basically that each story is a songfic from a character's pov. I've already written a couple:**

**Absolutely- Derek's POV**

**Caught Up In You- Reid' POV**

**I'll Stand By You- Rossi's POV**

**My Life Would Suck Without You- Garcia's POV**

**Your Guardian Angel- Hotch's POV.**

**This is from Emily's POV. And I have yet to put one in JJ's POV. **

**I love reviews so you should review and tell me how this is!**

**Enjoy! (:**

**She paints her nails and she don't know**

**He's got her best friend on the phone**

**She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes**

**are all he gives to her**

**and he's got posters on the wall**

**of all the girls he wished she was**

**and he means everything to her**

I flushed the toilet. The damn morning sickness again. I was pregnant for sure. I went to wash my hands. As I let the cold water flow over my hands, numbing my fingers, I stared into the mirror, disgusted with what I saw. There were a few bruises, some fresh scratches, and a few scars, all hidden by the makeup I had applied at home. He was a good guy. He was sweet to me. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I was the one that made him angry. I messed up. I had to go apologize. I assured myself of this. Maybe if I told myself this enough, I would actually believe it. I knew that this was textbook behavior of a victim of abuse, but the thing was, I wasn't a victim.

I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. I walked out and into the bullpen, where my team members, my friends, were all gathered. They stood near my desk.

"Hey, princess," Derek said laughing. Derek was my best friend. He was strong, he was smart, and he was funny. We were always there for each other and we told eacother everything. Well, almost everything.

"Hey, Derek," I said with a small smile. We didn't have a case today, so we all had to stay in the office all day and do paperwork. This was ok, because usually that involved a lot of fooling around and not a lot of work any how. We all continued to talk and joke around as we did our work.

Finally, at about 6 o'clock, Garcia came skipping down the cat walk, from her office, to the bull pen.

"Alright, peaches, it's Friday night, we don't have a case, we're going out!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Uh huh!" Garcia exclaimed with a grin on her face, "We'll bring the boyfriends, the girlfriends, the wives, the husbands, the mistresses, whoever! No kids, though, so JJ, Hotch, get a sitter!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Jack is sleeping over Jessica's tonight, so he can visit his cousins," Hotch explained.

"I'll get one, Garcia," JJ said grinning. It had been a while since we had a 'family' night out at a bar.

"So you coming Emily?" Garcia asked me excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, maybe. Let me…call my boyfriend and see if he wants to come," I told her, trying to make it sound casual and normal.

"Boyfriend?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah, for a few months now," I nodded and quickly went of to call him.

_"Hello?" He answered irritably. _

"Hi, Rob," I said feebly.

_"What do you want?" He asked._

"The team…we're…they're going out, like with their families, well no kids, but uh, it's sort of a tradition, and we haven't done it in a while, and…any ways, so, do you want to come?" I asked nervously. I was honestly hoping he would say no, because I knew he wouldn't like the team. I knew what he would say about each of them. He wouldn't like the sweet nicknames Derek had for me, and for everyone, he'd probably call him a tool, he'd say that Rossi was an asshole, Hotch was a douche, he wouldn't like Reid's smartness, he'd say that he was a show off, he would make some completely vulgar and inappropriate comment about JJ, and he probably wouldn't stop talking about Garcia, and the way she talked and dressed. I shuddered at the thought.

_"You didn't even ask if you could go," He said rudely, "With a baby on the way, you should even be drinking," He said angrily._

"I wasn't going to drink if we went," I said in a hushed voice, "I was only going for the company of my friends," I was getting a little annoyed, "And when I asked if you wanted to go, I meant to you want to come with me, together. I won't go alone if you don't want me to," I said.

_"We'll go," He began, "I don't want you there alone. I'll come get you,"_ He decided_._

"Well, why don't I just meet you there," I suggested. I didn't really want him to come at all, but if I didn't ask him, it'd be another excuse for him to hit me, and I didn't want him to hurt the baby. I hadn't even told Hotch, or the team that I was pregnant.

"_Fine," He said and hung up. _I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked back over to where my team was.

"You coming?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah. And my boy friend is, too," I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Good, we get to meet the lucky guy," Derek joked. I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"Wait before we go…I have something to tell you all," I said slowly. Reid looked up from the book he was reading, Rossi sat up straight in his chair, and Hotch stood.

"Is it something I should know first?" Hotch asked seriously.

"Are you asking for a raise. Because believe me, Strauss won't listen," Derek joked.

"Oh my god, you're not quitting are you!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Calm down, guys," I told them all, smiling, "I'm pregnant."

Garcia's jaw dropped. She ran up and squeezed me.

"Congrats, sugar plum!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. I laughed. JJ gave me a hug, too. The rest of them chorused congratulations as well.

"Ok, well I'm going to go collect Kevin," Garcia said.

"And I have to call Will and see if he's ready," JJ said smiling.

"I need to check on Jack," Hotch said pulling out his phone.

"I'm gonna finish my book while you guys are all doing that," Reid said shrugging. It was like a 1000 page book, and he had just started this morning.

"Of course you are," Rossi said laughing. They all went their separate ways except for Derek. He walked up to me.

"Congratulations, Emily," He said sincerely.

"Thanks, Derek," I said smiling.

"You and uh…mystery boyfriend…you guys been going out a while?" He asked. He seemed a little hurt that I hadn't told him, because like I said, we usually told each other everything.

"I'm sorry, Derek…that I didn't tell you earlier," I apologized. I felt bad, but I didn't want him to question my relationship, which I already knew would happen tonight, if Rob made a scene.

"Hey, it's okay," He said putting his arm around me, "I'm just…you always said you weren't the type to have kids or anything yet," He said shrugging, "I was just surprised. Maybe he's the one, then?" He asked me smiling.

"Maybe," I said with a fake laugh. Derek touch my jaw. I shivered.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Is that a bruise?" He asked. I felt my jaw, where his hand had just been.

"I don't…think so, it doesn't hurt," I lied. Yes it did. It hurt a lot. It also hurt when they all hugged me, but I didn't show it. I couldn't.

"Hmm…well uh, be careful," He said.

"Don't worry, I will. We should head out now," I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok, I'll see you over there, princess," He said, using the familiar nickname.

"Bye, Derek," I said smiling. We parted our separate ways. Then, the terror of Robert meeting my team truly set in.

"Here we go," I whispered to my self, as I started my car and backed it out of my parking spot, "Here we go…"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews and everything! it means a lot to me! enjoy enjoy enjoy and review!**

**her boyfriend, he don't know**

**anything about her**

**he's two stoned, nintendo**

**i wish that i could make her see**

**she's just the flavor of the week**

"Can I get a round of beers for the table, sweetheart?" Derek asked the bartender. She nodded and went off. Penelope and JJ were talking about Henry, Reid and Rossi were talking about the stock market, and Hotch and Will were talking about something as well. I turned to the entrance of the bar, and saw Rob walk in.

"That him?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly. I got up and went to meet him.

"Hey," I said smiling as I reached him. He kissed me. I expected a quick peck but he started to make out.

"Stop," I begged and I pulled away.

"You're gonna get it later," He hissed and turned to see my team, "That must be them," He said looking them all over. "And who is that sexy lady. What I would give to taste that," He murmured.

"That's my friend, JJ and _I'm_ your girlfriend," I hissed. I knew I shouldn't have, but the way he started to talk about JJ pissed me off.

"Hey, listen to me, do not talk to me like that,' He said angrily. "Take me to them and stop being rude," He said.. I rolled my eyes and took him.

"Guys," I said smiling at my friends, "This is my boyfriend, Rob," I introduced him.

"Derek Morgan," Derek said holding out his hand, and shaking Rob's firmly. Rob wouldn't like that Derek was more of man than he was. I knew that. I chuckled in my head, not out loud, that would also piss of Rob.

"This," I said turning to the rest of the group, after Rob and Derek stared each other down for a moment, "Is Aaron Hotchner my boss," I said smiling.

"Hotch, please," Hotch offered and shook Rob's hand, smiling, Rob wasn't smiling however. Why was this going so badly?

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid," I said pointed to Reid, "And Penelope Garcia, she's our tech analyst," I said moving on to Garcia, "Her boyfriend Kevin Lynch," I said continuing around the table, "Jennifer Jareau," I said, "and her husband Will," I added quickly, so JJ wouldn't let him call her JJ. That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it. It was bad enough that Hotch had told Rob his nickname, "And David Rossi," I finished, smiling at Rossi. Ever since the death of my friend, Matthew, Rossi and I had become a lot closer than before, and he was more like a father to me than just a colleague.

"Nice to meet you all," Rob said politely, but I knew what he was thinking.

"Beer?" Derek offered Rob one as the waitress came back with a round.

"Sure, thanks," Rob said. I hoped to god he wouldn't get drunk. He usually hit me when he was drunk. Why was I so worried about this? I got a long fine on my own before him. I could leave him whenever I wanted to and for christ's sake, I took down serial killers all day, so why was I so afraid to confront Rob? Because I had a baby in me now? Was that what was making so vulnerable? So afraid?

"So, Rob, what do you do for a living?" JJ asked making polite conversation. He looked right at JJ, in the eyes and responded sweetly, "I'm a contractor." JJ was his type…blonde, tall, pretty. I don't even know why he went for me in the first place, but I knew, from the moment he met me, his eyes reached through me, and found whatever my weakness was, and he played this to his advantage every day. I must have had an afraid look on my face, or something like that, because JJ looked at me and pulled me aside.

"Hey, uh, Emily, I have something in the car for you…uh, do you want to come with me and get it?" JJ asked me.

"Oh, uh, sure," I said confused.

"You can get it when we're leaving, Emily, you don't need to make her go out to the car, now," Rob said rudely.

"No, no, it's fine, I don't mind," JJ said smiling. She took my hand and pulled me out of the bar and into the parking lot. When she was sure we were alone she started talking.

"Are you ok, Emily?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Jayje, I'm fine," I said smiling nervously.

"You don't seem it, and you haven't recently," JJ said.

"Pregnancy hormones?" I suggested.

"Maybe…is something going on with Rob?" She asked me.

"What? No! No," I said firmly. JJ eyed me suspiciously. Then she looked to my jaw, where Morgan had noticed earlier.

"Is that a bruise, Em?" She asked. Dammit. I guess even after I had reapplied the make up, it didn't cover it up.

"What? No," I shook my head, but JJ didn't believe me, "No," I said firmly again.

"Em, I heard Derek mention it earlier. It is a bruise. Don't lie to me and don't deny it. What happened?" She asked. And just as I was about to respond, Rob walked out.

"Emily, there you are! Listen we should be heading out now," He called and walked closer to us.

"Oh, don't go yet! The fun's just getting started," JJ said laughing. I also think she wasn't done talking to me yet.

"No. We _have_ to go," Rob said angrily in JJ's face.

"Rob," I started.

"Enough. Stop. We're leaving. Let's go, Emily," Rob said rudely, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Ow, Rob," I hissed, so JJ couldn't hear me.

"Shut up," He whispered back.

"Bye, Jayje, I'll uh, see you Monday," I called.

"Will you be ok until then?" I heard JJ murmur. I knew I wasn't supposed to have heard it, but I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Thanks sooooo much for the reviews and love for this story! I'm reallly glad everyone likes it. For now I'm not planning on it being a derek/emily story, but if lots and lots of people review and say they want derek/emily…well i'll def think about it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**It's Friday night and she's all alone**

**He's a million miles away**

**she's dressed to kill the tv's on**

**he's connected to the sound**

**and he's got pictures on the wall**

**of all the girl's he's loved before**

**and she knows all his favourite songs**

We had taken separate cars home, so when I arrived back at Rob's place, he was already there, inside, sitting on the couch. I had been staying at his place a lot, because he really didn't like the idea of me being home alone.

"Hi, honey," I said softly as I walked in the door. I put my keys and purse on the table, and I took off my shoes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked irritably.

"Uhm, yes, it was nice to visit my friends like that," I said thinking carefully of my words, "Did you like everybody?" I asked, gingerly sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Not really," He said honestly. Of course that would be what he was honest about.

"Oh…why not?" I asked. I did genuinely want to know.

"Well the black guy-" He began.

"Derek," I said quietly.

"Whatever. He's a tool. A real player. Calling every one in the whole damn bar 'honey'," Rob said rolling his eyes, "And I think he pays too much attention to you," Rob said angrily.

"We're friends, Rob, nothing more," I said quickly, assuringly.

"You don't think he would take you away from me if he could?" Rob said angrily, standing up.

Yes. "No! Rob please, stop this. I don't wanna fight," I said quickly.

"And that blonde _whore_!" Rob yelled, "What the hell was she talking to you about!" He was so angry.

"She's not a whore, Robert. She's my friend! They all are. And I don't appreciate you being rude to them and saying these awful things about them!" I yelled. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't control myself.

"Don't be a bitch!" He yelled at me and he slapped me in the face.

"Stop it Rob! Stop it!" I yelled at him. I could take care of myself.

"Don't talk to me like that, Emily!" He yelled. He punched me harder. I fell to the ground. I felt the warm, crimson blood, drip down my face. I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, too. I saw his foot start to come.

"STOP! I'm pregnant, Rob!" I cried before he could kick me. That made him stop. I thanked god that it made him stop.

"You're a lousy bitch," He spat at me. He walked to the fridge grabbed a beer, and walked away, leaving me on the floor, crying and in pain, where I fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up and pulled myself off the floor. I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with Rob at that moment, so I grabbed a blanket out of the closet and slept on the couch. I had to take care of my baby. I had to leave him, but at the same time, I couldn't.

At 8:30am, I woke up. I would be late if I didn't hurry. I gently tiptoed into the room where Rob was still asleep. He would be hungover when he woke up. I saw the several empty bottles of beer lying on the floor. He would be asleep for a while. I grabbed a pair of black slacks and a blue v neck shirt. It was long sleeves, so that would cover up the bruise on my wrist.

I went into the bathroom to get dressed. I was so afraid to look into the mirror. Once I was dressed I slowly looked into the mirror. My face was badly bruised already, and my lip had some dried blood around it. I began the familiar routine. I took a wash cloth and began gently wiping away the blood. Then I applied make up to cover up the bruises.

Finally, I finished and I walked into the kitchen. I had to apologise to Rob, but I had to leave. So I left him a note on the table.

_Rob,_

_ I'm sorry for last night. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. _

_ Love,_

_ Emily._

It made me sick that I signed it love, but I did love him, a little…

I got to work a few minutes before being considered 'late'.

"There she is," Derek said laughing. I wasn't laughing. I was tired, and in pain. All of a sudden, I felt the morning sickness come on. I walked quickly to the bathroom. JJ saw me and followed.

I threw up into the toilet. I felt JJ's hand pull my hair back and rub my back.

I stood back up when I was done, and walked out of the stall to the mirror. JJ wet a paper towel and helped me wipe my face. As she wiped, I knew the make up was coming off.

"You ok?" JJ asked me.

"Thank you, Jayje," I said softly. Then she saw the bruise, and the cut on my lip.

"Emily," She murmured.

"JJ, please…I know," I said quietly.

"He's hitting you," She whispered.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped. A tear rolled down my face.

"Emily, you have to-" JJ began, but I caught her of.

"There's a lot I _have_ to do, but he's the father of my child. And I love him," I said quietly.

"No, Emily, hon," JJ began.

"JJ, stop. Don't say anything, please. Don't tell any one. Especially not Hotch…or Derek…or Garcia…or…just don't tell any one," I said.

"Emily-" JJ tried again.

"No. No, JJ," I said firmly, "Promise me," I said.

"Ok…I promise," JJ said reluctantly. I exited the bathroom and she followed. JJ looked at Derek sadly. I saw her.

"JJ, " I whispered.

"I know, Em," She whispered back.

"No, JJ, my makeup," I hissed. What if they saw something.

"Come to my office," JJ said quickly. I knew that the whole team was staring at me and JJ.

"Emily," Derek said.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly without turning to see him.

After JJ and I had reapplied my makeup, JJ said to me, "Be careful, Em."

"I will," I said nodding, "Thank you," I whispered. I walked out of her office and to my desk, where the day would begin. I was in pain. It would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews! i love em! Sorry it's so short! I wanted to give you guys something because I might not be able to write for a while! I'll give you a long one soon, though. **

**enjoy!**

**her boyfriend he don't know**

**anything bout her**

**he's too stoned**

**nintendo**

**i wish that i could make her see**

**she's just the flavour of the week! **

I saw Derek walk to JJ's office. He knocked on the door. After a moment, he walked in. He shut the door, folded his arms across his chest, and then they began to talk. I had no idea what the conversation was about, but it looked serious. It wasn't about me. It couldn't be. JJ wouldn't betray my trust like that. I heard Derek shouting at JJ, and JJ shouting back, and then it went quiet. Reid, Garcia, Hotch and even Rossi were all staring at JJ's office. Derek stormed out of JJ's office, with JJ following close at his heel.

"Maybe you should ask her-" I heard JJ try to tell Derek, who completely stormed past her and out the door with his gun.

When I saw that Derek was gone, and he wasn't coming back, my look turned to JJ, who was horrified with what had just happened.

"Emily," JJ said as soon as she saw how pissed I was, "I couldn't-" She began.

"How _could_ you?" I asked angrily, "I trusted you!" I yelled, "And you…_you_ betrayed me!"

"Emily," JJ was on the verge of tears.

"What JJ? What can you possibly say or do now?" I yelled. I knew that the whole team, and even others in the room were staring at us, but I didn't care.

"How could I keep that from him? He's your best friend and you were getting hurt! I had to tell someone! I wasn't about to let you get killed!" She yelled back.

I felt sick to my stomach, and suddenly so scared that Rob would be home when Derek got there. I ran to my desk, pulled out my phone and gun from my desk and started to run away.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked angrily.

"To go stop Derek before he does something COMPLETELY stupid!" I yelled.

"Emily! You're the only one being stupid right now!" She yelled at me, but I was already shutting the elevator door. And with that, I left JJ crying and in a mess, and the other agents confused and shocked.

I sped to my house in my car, thankfully I didn't get pulled over. I jumped out of my car with my gun and ran into the house.

When I pushed down the door with my gun up, I saw Morgan and Rob both bloody and punching each other.

'Stop it!" I yelled.

"Emily, don't involve yourself!" Rob yelled at me. I ran to them and pulled Derek and Rob off of each other.

"Emily, he came at me with a knife!" Derek explained, "I didn't want to shoot him!"

"Are you kidding me, man? You came at me with your gun first, yelling at me about, I don't even know what!" Rob yelled back.

"You don't know what? How about how you're hitting her?" Derek yelled.

"That's ridiculous! I love her! And she's carrying MY child! Why would I EVER try to hurt her?" Rob yelled.

"Emily," Derek looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Who are you going to believe? This ass hole who came with a gun, or your boyfriend, who loves you?" Rob asked me. How could they make me chose like this? Rob didn't love me. Rob didn't love anything except for sex and beer. And Derek, well he was practically perfect. And he did love. Everyone. And everything. But I knew he loved me.

"I…" I couldn't speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: hope you are enjoying3 thanks for reviews! **

**Her boyfriend**

**he don't know**

**anything about her**

**he's too stoned**

"You're weak, Emily! That's why you can't choose! You're weak," Rob spat. This made Derek so angry. He came at Rob with a fist and began punching him. Rob punched back just as hard.

"Call," Derek yelled, through spit, and blood, "for backup," He managed to spit out before Rob nailed him in the face.

"Don't go Emily!" Rob said, as he got free of Derek, "Or I'll leave you. We'll be over!" He yelled and hit Derek. Derek pulled him down. When he said that I paused for a moment.

"That's right," Rob taunted viciously.

"No!" I yelled. I quickly ran out to call for backup. After I had called, I ran back in.

"Get off of him, Rob!" I yelled.

"Shut up! Get out of here, Emily!" Rob yelled at me.

"No!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"No, Emily, the baby!" Derek reminded me. Was I willing to let Derek get hurt for my baby?

"Emily," Derek warned again. I nodded. Rob was distracted by our conversation for a moment, that he didn't see Derek stand up. Derek dove for Rob's legs, pinned him to the ground and hit him hard.

"Stop fighting, Rob, it's over!" Derek yelled at him. Derek sat on top of him, and put his arms forcefully behind his back.

"You," Derek spat, pulling out cuffs from the back of his pants, "Are under arrest for the assault of two federal agents," And he thrust him up on his feet, "And for hurting my best _friend_," Derek growled. He pushed Rob up against the wall.

"Jesus christ, man," Rob hissed. Derek ignored him, "Emily, this is your fault! You let this happen! You're going to be alone because of this! You're baby isn't going to have a father. Because of you. You're worthless trash. You're not good enough to raise a baby on your own. You wouldn't have been able to do it when you were with me either. You're a whore!" Rob yelled at me. Derek punched him in the face.

"Shut up, ass hole," Derek spat. What Rob was saying…was it true? Maybe I couldn't do this on my own. He wasn't much of a help at all, though. He probably would have made it worse, but was I able to do this on my own? Was I worthless? Why had I been attracted to him?

"Agent Morgan?" A man with a rough voice called.

"Yeah, in here," Derek called. Two officers walked in to the room. They were both tall and muscular. Derek shoved Rob. The first officer, the bigger of the two, grabbed Rob.

"There's an EMT on his way," The second officer said in a deep voice.

"Thank you," Derek said as the officers took Rob to the cruiser.

Derek slowly walked over to me. He took my hand gently and led me to the couch, where we both sat down. He still held my hand, but he looked down at the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly after a moment. I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe off some blood from his cheek.

"I'll be fine," Derek said shrugging.

"Thank you," I said in almost a whisper. He took my other hand as well, and looked at me.

"_Any_ time," He told me, "Princess, I'd do anything for you, you know that," He said seriously. I wrapped my arms around his neck gingerly, and hugged him. He hugged me back, pulling me in closer.

"I was stupid," I whispered into his ear, still wrapped in his hug.

"No, you weren't. You were anything but that," Derek said.

"I was scared to be alone…with a baby…" I said.

"Hey," He said, "You'll never be alone. You got the team," He said, "And most importantly, if all else should fail, you will _always_ have me," Derek said firmly, "No matter what." We pulled apart. I put my hand on my stomach, it was a habit now.

"For both of you," He added. I smiled a little. He took my hand and stood, "Let's go find those EMTs, my shoulder is _killing _ me," Derek said laughing a little. I smiled and walked out with him, are hands joined together. When we walked outside, waiting for us with the EMTs was Hotch and JJ.

"Oh god," JJ said, when she saw the two of us. She ran to us both and grabbed us in a hug.

"It's ok, JJ. We're ok," Derek said.

"Are you alright?" She asked him anxiously.

"I'm fine. I'm going go check out with them real quick, and I'll be all set," Derek said, and walked to the EMTs.

"Emily," JJ said breathing a huge sigh of relief, "I'm so-" She began but I cut her off.

"No, Jayje. I"m sorry for what I said to you. If you hadn't told Derek what you told him, I'd probably be home with Rob, and he'd probably be drinking and…" I paused, and sighed, "hitting me…"

"I'm sorry, Emily," JJ said hugging me again.

"You did what any good friend would do. And you saved us…" I said, realizing my hand was on my stomach again. JJ smiled.

"You should go see the EMTs, too, make sure you're ok," JJ said.

"Derek didn't let me get involved," I explained.

"Well at least promise me you'll an appointment with you're doctor…" JJ said.

"My first prenatal exam is next week," I said nodding.

"Good," JJ said. I was kind of hoping she had something more to say. I was nervous.

"Emily," JJ asked, as if she was reading my mind, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Oh, Jayje, I couldn't ask you to-" I began.

"Emily, it's fine," JJ said smiling.

"Thank you JJ…for everything," I said smiling.

"Of course," She said. I looked at Derek.

"Go," JJ nodded, "I'll wait here." I walked slowly to Derek. The EMT was finishing with the patches and bandages.

"You're ok?" I asked.

"I am," Derek said.

"Thank you…" I said smiling.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you, too," I said. Then we did something best friend don't do. We kissed. My heart started beating and my stomach was swirling and my lungs wanted to explode. I felt loved. Really, truly, loved. We broke apart when the EMT came back. He grinned.

"Go with JJ, I'll go with Hotch," Derek said. I walked quickly back to JJ, my face pressed with a permanent smile.

"You're not gonnna do that to me now, are you?" JJ asked chuckling.

"Shut up," I said grinning. I rolled my eyes and walked to the SUV. JJ followed laughing.

**Her boyfriend he don't know**

**Anything about her**

**He's too stoned**

**Nintendo**

**i wish that i could make her see**

**She's just the flavour of the week**

**She's just the flavour of the week**

**She makes me weep. **

**the end!**

**a/n: thanks soooooo much for reading and reviews. look for more of my stories! I have i think one more character point of view story, from JJ's POV. That'll come soon. First I need to figure out what song, etc. So if you have any ideas, PM me, or write a review. k, thanks! byeee**


	6. An Super Duper Important!

**a/n: For those of you Hotch/ JJ shippers, I just made the CUTEST thing ever….I'm quite impressed with this, not gonna lie. I morphed Hotch and JJ's faces together and got a baby. It's ADORABLE! Ahhhh.**

**.com/baby/10459467-Baby-of-Thomas-Gibson-jpg-and-AJ-Cook?key=&d=1**

**Hmmmm brain storm some names! Do it people do it!**


End file.
